


assassination.

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), M/M, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: perceptor gets a contract to assassinate brainstorm.





	assassination.

"What do you want."

Perceptor didn't want to be the one called to prowl's office. If anything he rather die than be called to his office. He glared at the man sitting at the desk in front of him. Perceptor hated prowl as it was.

The smirk prowl prowl gave him. It was like saying if he didn't do this job right, he was going to hell. 

"Glad you could make it percy. I have a mission that should make your job as a sniper speak out." Prowl sounded too happy for this. Way to happy.

Perceptor crossed his arms and huffed, "Just give me the mission."

"I want you to assassinate brainstorm."

Perceptor looked wide eyed at him, for once he actually though prowl was insane. "Why the hell do you want to kill him? You could have sent me to kill anyone else." 

Prowl glaced at him, "You two have a past together?"

"We went to the same high school. But other than that." He gave prowl a hard glare, "give me a good fucking reason to kill him. It better be a good reason."

Prowl leaned back in his chair, he pulled out a folder with brainstorms name on it. "Okay then, lets see his past mistakes and come up with a reason to why I need him killed." He scanned through the folder before he pointed to one and handed it to perceptor. "In this case, he made a gun. A gun that is voice activated."

Perceptor shrugged, "What's so bad about a gun? Yea it's voice activated so what?"

Prowl waved a finger at him, "No, no perceptor. A gun so sensitive that a _hiccup _can set it off. We did not give him permission to make the gun. Do you know what happened that day? Did you not hear the news of the several deaths that happened? He went to jail for a year."

"And if I recall, He was released in 2013."

Prowl was starting to get impatient, he groaned. "Perceptor. Listen. You have one job. Kill brainstorm and come back like nothing happened. This isn't the worst mission I gave you! Get the mission done!" He held up the folder to perceptor.

Perceptor gave one more hard glare at prowl before snatching the folder and walking out the room. He gave one last look at the folder, there was a stamp on the front that said, _'Terminate.' _He growled before walking off to garb his bandanna and his rifle.

\---

Climbing on top of a building, he spotted brainstorm outside his house. Perceptor didn't want to do this, he didn't want to kill his friend. He pulled the folder out his backpack, and looked at at. he was about to kill his best friend, all because prowl told him to. When he looked back up, brainstorm was not outside anymore. He went inside his house. Perceptor placed the folder back his backpack and climbed off the building. 

'I could talk to him,' perceptor thought. Perceptor then mentally shot himself in the head. 'How will I tell him that I was assigned to kill him?' 

"Gonna have to make this work percy." He huffed to himself, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. 

"Here's goes nothing."

\---

Perceptor knocked on brainstorm's door, he was nervous as hell. It was one thing showing up to your best friends house to tell him something. But telling them that you had to kill them. He knocked again, the door opened. "Perceptor?"

Perceptor pulled down his bandanna, "Evening brainstrom." Brainstorm smiled and hugged him. "Whoa, you look so cool! You look all tactical and stuff." Brainstrom was bouncing up and down while perceptor was still trying to come up with a way to explain. Perceptor grabbed brainstorms shoulders, "We need to talk brainstorm. This is serious."

Brainstrom nodded, unsure of the situation. He let perceptor inside and sat on the couch. "What happened?" He glaced at the rifle on perceptor's back, "What's wrong percy." He saw perceptor pull out a folder and placed it on the table.

"Look at this."

Brainstorm read the continents, staring wide eyed. His yellow eye's drooping. He dropped the folder at stormed off to the other side of the room. "Why do they want me dead!?" he said tearing up. Perceptor thought this was hard enough. 

The black haired man walked over to the crying male, perceptor pulled brainstorm into a hug. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. "It's gonna be fine brainstorm." He let the white haired male cry into his shoulder. 

After a few minutes of calming down, brainstrom finally had enough strength to speak. "Perceptor what's wrong? Why do you have that face." Perceptor buried his face into brainstorm's neck. "I was the one assigned to assassinate you," he murmured. He took a step back away from brainstorm. 

"Prowl gave me the mission to kill you. I couldn't do it. I don't take people's lives that don't deserve it. But im gonna change this."

"How?" 

Perceptor picked up the folder and shoved it in his bag. "Both of us are gonna go to prowl. Im gonna show him that I didn't kill you."

Brainstorm walked over to him, "What good will that do? You could loose your job perceptor."

"Prowl can't technically fire me. But optimus can and will listen to me, and hopefully he will take prowl's job away from him."

\---

Hands smacked on the table and a growl erupted. "You didn't kill him!"

Prowl glared at both of them, "Perceptor, may I remind you he killed people!" He stood up and grabbed perceptor's collar. Perceptor grabbed brainstorm and moved him behind himself. "You are letting a criminal live perceptor!"

Perceptor grabbed one of his pistols, aiming in prowl's head. "No. The only criminal here is _**You.**_ You sent me to kill an innocent man, while there are other out there like overlord, getaway, pharma, and the DJD. But you sent me to kill brainstorm. Give me a reason not to blow your head into pieces right now." Perceptor felt brainstorm's hand tightened on his.

Prowl staggered back. Still glaring at both of them. "You will get demoted perceptor. And you," He pointed at brainstorm. "You will die. whether perceptor kills you or not." He froze when he heard to click of a gun. 

Perceptor lowered the gun, "I won't kill you prowl. Cause I don't kill people who don't deserve it, but listen here you little shit. You come across another innocent person to kill. This bullet will be lodged in your head." With that perceptor left with brainstorm in tow.

Brainstorm never seen perceptor this upset before, "what if he tries to kill you next. Then if your dead, what if tries to kill me?" He panicked stopping in his tracks. Perceptor glanced at him, "No body is gonna kill me, and no body is gonna kill you. Relax brainstorm."

No use. Brainstrom continued to ramble on.

"But what if he tells optimus you stuck a gun in his face. Then-."

Perceptor silenced him with a kiss. Brainstorm responded much more eagerly. Perceptor pulled away, "Nothing's gonna happen to you. Not when Im around at least."

"Thank you percy."

They kissed again. 

(Meanwhile with prowl)

"He didn't kill the target! He had direct orders to assassinate the target!"

Optimus sighed as he dealt with is second in command. "Just send him home. Put him on house arrest."

"You can't put me on house arrest! Who's gonna give out the missions?"

Optimus walked out his office before saying: "And put some tape over his mouth, jeez."


End file.
